The Registry of Comparative Pathology, supported since its inception by the Animal Resources Branch of the Division of Research Resources, has become a national (and internationally recognized) resource and clearing-house for the study of pathologic processes from a comparative pathology viewpoint. It serves as a strong bridge between basic scientists studying spontaneous abnormalities in many species and biomedical scientists interested in animal models of human disease. Its major purpose is to increase knowledge and the dissemination of knowledge concerning animal models of human diseases and comparative pathology including laboratory animal diseases. The Registry will continue to utilize a number of approaches and activities that have been shown to be widely acceptable and highly effective in disseminating information, encouraging exchange of ideas and promoting active participation in the field. These include the publication and distribution of the quarterly Comparative Pathology Bulletin; the monthly publication of descriptions of animal models of human disease in the American Journal of Pathology; the assembly and distribution of yearly fascicles of the Handbook: Animal Models of Human Disease; the organization, initiation and publication of workshops, symposia and courses on certain asepcts of comparative pathology; the development of study sets on animal diseases of comparative pathological importance. New directions in the Registry's activities will be the inclusion of additional investigative approaches such as electron microscopy, enzyme patterns and genetic information. Special attention will also be given to encouraging the preservation of domestic and laboratory animal with inborn defects for careful study at appropriate academic centers. Increasing emphasis will be placed on consultation for these types of problems and for problems in laboratory animal pathology. Increased communication via the Comparative Pathology Bulletin will be designed to encourage increased input from the interested biomedical community regarding the needs they perceive for new models of human disease and for better understanding of laboratory animal diseases.